Cerainel Rangereen
' Cerainel "Cera" Rangereen' is a kind centauress who becomes an ally to the Daring Dragon Riders. Bio Cera was wandering Equestria seeking a new adventure and a new life after leaving her old home, when she noticed Sunlight, The Pie twins, Peachy Heart, Thompson Colt, and Joe Joey in a scuffle with Timberwolves, in which she jumped in and shot them all down, when the rest of the Riders arrived, they were surprised to see Cera, but their dragons were cautionary near her thinking she was an evil, psychopathic, power-hungry barbarian like Tirek. But Cera assured them that she wasn't anything like Tirek, nor were other Centaurs from her home. Impressed by this, the Riders brought her to Canterlot where she spoke to the Jedi Council and the Royals, telling them about her home island, but to their surprise, she didn't remember where exactly from old home where she came from. And she couldn't even remember her own family. As she then explained she left her home seeking some new adventure, but she kept a low profile (due to many of the equines in Equestria being edgy about Centaurs, all because of the times Tirek tried to take over Equestria). This shocks everyone in the main council meeting room as Cera then explains that ever since Tirek's attacks on Equestria, her kind has been looked upon darkly. And since then every centaur in her home no longer considered Tirek a true Centaur, since he gave all the real ones a bad name. As Cera then also explains that's she's even wanted to get revenge on Tirek for disgracing her kind. But when her kind heard about his death, they all were glad to be rid of the monkey horse, but Cera still intended to return her kind's honor and dignity. As she then went on to explains how Centaurs in her home differed from others. For they had unique guidelines to follow, like several Centaurs were to be trained in heavy combat skills Either with swashbuckling or gun fighting. And even physical fighting. Cera then goes on to explain that unlike Tirek real Centaurs always have true natural strength (as she lifts up her shirt to show a well toned six-pack on her abdomen to prove it). And true Centaurs cannot conjure magic nor steal it. The council then ask Cera to show them some of her skills, as they take her to many of the training areas where she shows her gun marksmanship, physical fighting, and Swordsmanship. (where she even shows to own an energy sword like Ivan "IQ"'s own) Then later, when there was news of a Stormtrooper attack on one of the smaller towns, Cera volunteered to go take care of it, where the Council accepted her request, as they gave her a lift in a shuttle where she fought all the Stormtroopers, beating them all (even saving some young foals in the process). As a reward for her act, Cera was granted a spot in the council for training. (so they could teach her how to wield her energy sword better) And all the other equines began seeing a new light for Cera. Then, in " " Personality Cera is is quite kind to any friend she makes and is selfless and she will put others before herself. Cera is also willing to accept any challenge she is given, whether it would be fighting in battles or just providing simple help. She has a deep dislike for any who tries to overthrow royalty (as she herself is a Princess). And she just wants to prove that all Centaurs can be good beings as well. Appearance Cera is a typical centaurette. Her upper body is human-like that's colored Cerulean with navy blue hair, with blue, cyan, and sky blue stripes in it. Her eyes are purple. And she wears a dark purple tank top. While her lower body is light blue with a navy blue tail. When in battles, Cera wears silver armor with a silver helmet. And in fancy occasions, Cera wears a huge sparkling, purple dress with a golden necklace lined with diamonds. Skills Marksmanship: '''Cera is a highly skilled gun fighter. Being able to hit the target with any one of her firearms and she can dual-wield her pistols with high accuracy '''Running: '''Due to having a horse's body, Cera can run up to speeds of 45mph and is able to run for a long distance without tiring out. '''Strength: '''Cera has shown to have a ton of strength within herself. As she has shown to have six-pack abs on her abdomen. And she able to life up a train car like it's nothing, and she can even pick up locomotives. One example of her true strength is shown when she fought Tirek once, being able to hit Tirek so hard it leaves a deep bruise where she hit, and she can pick him up by his beard, tail, and nose ring and spin him around with ease. And she can also carry heavy things on her back, even being able to pull heavy loads. And she is strong enough to use a hand-held .50 cal minigun easily. '''Physical Fighting: '''In her younger years, Cera was trained in Physical Combat, and she continues to be skilled in this skill. As she can easily fight another being with martial art skills and block shots thrown at her and knows where to strike in the opponent to use their own body as their weakness. '''Sword/Lightsaber Combat: '''Cera is a very skilled sword fighter. As she can stand her ground against other swordsmen. then when training with the Jedi, Cera is able to perform Lightsaber combat '''Form II: Makashi, Form III: Soresu, Form IV: Ataru, Form V: Djem So/Shien, and Form VI: Niman and in most cases she'll use Jar'kai in her fighting style when she has to. '''Force Skills: '''After getting in true touch with the Force, Cera can perform telekinesis to push or levitate objects, or to crush them. She would also use the Force to augment her natural leaping ability. Her ability to use the Force push technique was exceptional. She was trained in the use of the mind trick, making use of it whenever she wanted to avoid any physical confrontation. Main Weaponry *Hand Held General Dynamic GAU-19/A Minigun *Barret M107 Sniper Rifle *AA-12 shotgun *M203 grenade launcher (standalone) *2 modified AMT Hardballier Longslide Pistols *Energy Sword *The Centaur Claymore Saber Trivia *Cera makes her appearance in The Kindly Centaurette * Gallery Category:HEROINES Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Equines Category:Humans Category:Centaurs Category:Hybrids Category:Strong Characters Category:Gunners Category:Shotgunners Category:Riflemen Category:Snipers Category:Heavy Weapon Users Category:Bombers Category:Kind Characters Category:Generous Characters Category:Selfless Characters Category:Dual-Wielders Category:Swordsmen Category:The Jedi Category:Jedi Knights Category:Jedi Masters Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Lightsabermen Category:Royalty Category:Warriors Category:Form II Users Category:Form III Users Category:Form IV Users Category:Form V Users Category:Form VI Users Category:Jar'Kai Users Category:Jedi Guardians Category:Athletic Characters Category:Sophisticated Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Blaster Users Category:Princesses Category:Daughters Category:Freedom Fighters